Say It!
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: I don't know how to write this summary without giving anything away, so I'll just throw out some buzzwords. Lies, deceit, betrayal, anguish, pain... get the idea? It really is a cruel world. Way OOC A/U Rated M for nastiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THE FOLLOWING IS DERIVED FROM A SCENE IN THE MOVIE, NOT THE BOOK. THIS IS BECAUSE THE BOOK DOESN'T OFFER THE RIGHT SCENARIO FOR THE FOLLOWING TO OCCUR WHEREAS THE MOVIE DOES. BESIDES, WITH THE MOVIE 'IN MIND' IT BECOMES MORE "VISUALLY DYNAMIC." ;D **

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO MAKE SOME MINOR ADJUSTMENTS, SIMPLY BECAUSE I AM FAR TOO BUSY AND LAZY TO WRITE THE WHOLE THING FROM SCRATCH. I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO IGNORE ALL SCENES THAT BELLA HERSELF DOESN'T SEE, AND PRETEND THEY DON'T EXIST AT ALL. LIKE THE SCENES PERTAINING TO THE NOMADS… CUT! THE OPENING SEQUENCE; GONE! THAT WHOLE, TACKLING A DEER THING JUST DOESN'T WORK AT ALL. OH, AND THE ANIMAL ATTACKS ARE SIMPLY ANIMAL ATTACKS. **

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO… ENJOY!**

**SAY IT!**

Moisture drips from the luscious evergreens, moist earth squelches underfoot and a blanket of fog has settled. The whole scene looks rather… supernatural, just what a setting should look like for such an occasion.

Further down the hill, one Isabella Swan exchanges a silent, but meaningful glance with the mysterious Edward Cullen. She has had an extraordinary revelation, one she wishes to confront her counterpart with.

She enters the forest, just as Edward hoped she would. There isn't any real open or comfortable areas on the trails close to the edge of the forest, the best place for such a conversation is further uphill.

The naive Isabella stops at her first opportunity, right where Edward had predicted she would. She isn't as familiar with the local woodlands as Edward, so she does not know about the many spectacular locales that such a conversation could take place in.

Sure, he could show her, but the upcoming events need to be done on her terms, not his.

She halts her trek, but she seems to refuse to face Edward front on. Perhaps she is scared, or perhaps she just feels stupid having such a conversation.

Edward still approaches from behind, but it's apparently close enough for Isabella to start her confrontation.

"You're impossibly fast. And strong." She points out her observations.

Still, she burns a hole in the ground in front of her, refusing to break the tractor beam her gaze has created.

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change colour… And sometimes you speak like… Like you're from a different time."

Edward finally closes the distance between them, but refuses to be the one to face her, he opts instead to remain behind her and let her turn to face him when she is ready. It's probably for the best anyway, he isn't sure how he would react if she were to confront him face-to-face.

"You never eat or drink anything… You don't go out in the sunlight." She continues her tirade of observations.

The weight of her words seem to resonate within her for some reason, for she gasps audibly and pauses.

After said pregnant pause, she finds her tongue once again. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he replies truthfully, but in a somewhat broken tone.

A beat.

"How long have you been seventeen?" She elaborates her question further.

"A while," he replies, smoothly now.

She gasps once again, then swallows the presumably metaphorical lump that seems to have lodged in her throat while her eyes bulge and cock rather unnaturally.

"I know what you are." She finally gains enough of her bearings to start again.

"Say it…" Edward urges her.

But she remains silent.

"Out loud." He pushes.

But still, Isabella remains silent.

"Say it!" Edward once again demands, somewhat desperately even.

Isabella gasps for breath, or perhaps she is just breathing heavy to steel her resolve. Whatever the reason, it works, for she finally says it. "Vampire."

A smug look of self-satisfaction plasters itself on Edwards face, not that she can see it, she still remains facing away from him.

A nasally sound close by, does however capture her attention. Now ignoring her counterpart, she approaches the foreign sound slowly. It is a shrub at the base of a tree that is her destination and upon closing the distance, out shoots a body, dressed all in black.

The event seems to have triggered a signal, because about twenty more black-clad bodies emerge from dark hiding places about the area. But that is not what is most distressing to the new girl. No, it is the fact that they are all laughing hysterically and it is all directed toward Isabella. Edward even joins in the roar of laughter.

Ski masks come off and the faces behind them all belong to the people she has grown to know. Tyler, Jessica, Mike, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice… everyone in her circle of friends and everyone in his.

"I don't… " she starts, but doesn't now how to finish.

A blanket of heat masks her face while fat beads of salt water roll down her heated cheeks. Through blurred vision, she runs down the path she had trekked there on, never looking back. She isn't quite understanding what is going on, but she knows she can't stay.

The trail drags on forever, but she finally emerges near the school, and makes a beeline for her truck. Edward was the only thing keeping her here in this miserable town, now there is nothing to hold on to. She instantly decides that she will return to Phoenix, whether or not her mother and Phil are there.

With blurred vision and sticky cheeks, she floors the accelerator and beeline's it to Charlie's. She often humiliates herself, but she has never felt shame even close to this level before… and she doesn't even understand what had happened.

She stops the truck in her driveway and jumps out. Her first destination; her room to pack.

Except, there is a small package on her doorstep with her name written all over it. She picks it up and carries it to her room. At least she feels somewhat safe in there.

Sitting on her bed, she opens the mysterious package, cutting her finger with the paper in the process. Inside reveals a tablet, the display already alit with a movie clip ready to be played.

She knows that whatever is on there will become the bane of her existence, but her morbid curiosity gets the better of her. She has to know how bad it is.

Her finger presses the sideways-facing triangle.

Vision of the school's cafeteria fills the seven-inch screen, then the students. Her friends, along with all of the Cullen's are all messing around playfully. The screen then centres on Mike, who addresses his invisible audience.

"Hello my fans. So here's the sitch. My friend Edward here." Mike then grabs Edward and drags him into the shot. "Thinks he is one of the greatest actors of our time. Don't get me wrong, he _is_ very good, but not as epic as he makes himself out to be. Which is why we are here, devising such a way to prove whether he is or is not. Stay tuned!"

The screen then flickers briefly, and vision of the students all milled around Tyler's van in the school car-park now shines brightly from the window.

"Welcome back, adoring fans." Mike enters the vision once again. "So we have half a plan for our Edward here to prove himself. Next week, we have a new student starting… one who knows nothing of any of us. So now, we have our who. All that is left, is a what. But fear not, we'll think of something so ridiculous, he can't possibly succeed."

Again, the clip flickers and it now shows them all sitting on La Push beach… even the Cullen's. Isabella is slightly relieved to note that Jacob isn't in the shot, so maybe her friend isn't as cruel as the rest of the population of Forks.

Like before, it is Mike who addresses the lens. "Okay, so there is a local Legend amongst the Quiluete's that their natural enemy are vampires. So, it only seems fitting that we have our actor of the year convince the new kid that he is aforementioned vampire. Easy for such an epic actor, right?" A hysterical laugh bubbles out of his malicious mouth and a myriad of laughter joins in. The lens swivels and soaks up the vision of her classmates all laughing hysterically, right alongside Jacob and his friends. Her heart impossibly splinters further.

Again, a change of scene; the cafeteria again. Edward himself speaks this time, addressing the lens. He looks so alien to Isabella now, so foreign. His demeanour is different, as is his speech and air. She is looking at a completely different Edward. A stranger.

"So, since I have been challenged to such an impossible task, I ask my peers to grant me a few allowances."

"We're listening," Emmett replies from beside him.

"First, surely you can all realise I can not do this by myself, so I need all of you to play your own acting parts, all appointed by me. Secondly, I will need other things, I'm not sure what yet, but I want flexibility from everyone."

"Yes to the first and we'll decide about the second when it comes to it." Mike replies.

The footage that she is seeing sickens her to the core. She genuinely feels something for Edward, how could he do such a thing to her? But that person wasn't Edward at all… was it?

Another change of scene and it is a scene she knows all too well. It was her first day of school and it shows her sitting with Jessica and Angela in the cafeteria with brief interaction from Eric, Tyler and Mike. She can't remember who sat at the table the footage was coming from, but she supposes that wasn't really who caught her attention, was it?

Edward's siblings enter the room in pairs and she instantly remembers how taken she was by their beauty and grace. Jessica's stories about all of the reclusive Cullen's only worked to add to their allure. She supposes Jessica is as good an actor as Edward. Aforementioned enters into the cafeteria on the small screen, and again, she remembers Jessica's warning to stay far away from the elusive Edward Cullen. She really played right into their hands, didn't she.

The screen flickers and it now shows Edward's back, seated at the lab table and herself walking into the lab for the first time. She watches as she walks in front of the fan, then how Edward makes a big commotion about how affected he has become by her mere presence. The spectacular performance carries on for another five minutes before it skips to the end of class when he storms out mere moments before the bell rings. She can remember vividly the pain and anger she felt over his rejection of her, she just couldn't understand how he could be so affected by her presence or how she could be so affected by his.

Are the people here that bored that they are willing to carry out a joke for weeks on end? She has the evidence in her hands. Yes, yes they are.

Edward's face fills the screen next and he looks terrible. "So, this is me faking sick so I can stay away from school for a couple of days. There is no way my parents will just allow me to stay home for no good reason."

Time skips forward again, to Edward's grand reappearance after he left for days. It's his back again the lens can see; biology. Bella can immediately see the affects his reappearance had on her when she enters the room, and this is just from their second meeting. She was screwed from the beginning.

Her other self takes the seat beside Edward and shifts uncomfortably.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen… you're Bella?" The charm just oozes from him in a sickening way.

Bella's immediate affection rings loud in her first word alone; "yes," all gaspy and choked.

She hangs her head ashamed, but continues to watch her torment. The end of the lesson comes to a close and the scene changes to her locker where she is stuffing the golden onion she and Edward had just won, into her locker where it sadly still lives. She couldn't bring herself to toss it away, it was proof of their compatibility. More lies.

She watches on at how her past self comments on his eye colour and he responds frigidly and appropriately. She now presumes he even went to the trouble of wearing contacts. He is starting to appear pathetic; the lengths he went to were simply absurd.

She cannot believe how gullible she has been though. She realises she is acting somewhat like Catherine from Northanger Abbey; so caught up in her stories that reality scarcely plays a part of her intellect or priorities.

She watches on at how they all laugh into the lens behind her back at how successful their attempts were. I may be torturous for her to watch, but perhaps this is the reality check she needs.

Having enough of their banter, she skips ahead to that afternoon; the accident. Whether or not they actually put her life at risk is starting to bug her. She takes her finger off the skip button when she sees herself leaning against her truck, the fact that there is footage of the events is as good as a confirmation than anything, but she'll watch on and give them the benefit of the doubt.

Tyler's van cruises along too fast while the other car starts reversing without giving way to traffic. The lens tracks the vans progress while it careens across the lot.

"Watch out!" Someone screams from behind the camera.

"Oh shit!" Another hollers.

She supposes their surprise at the events should be proof enough of their innocence.

In the background, Edward sprints at high speeds, but not impossible speeds, then dives. The view between the cars is obstructed by Tyler's van, not showing any evidence to support that Edward had stopped the van with his hand at all. Then, Edward's figure jumps out from between the cars, then strolls toward his family, flashing a crooked grin to the camera in the process.

What actually happened? Had she hit her head too hard? She thought Edward got there impossibly fast, but he didn't, so maybe he hadn't stopped the van at all.

Her judgement is obviously questionable at this stage, so is there really anything she shouldn't doubt?

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" Edward's question can be heard, but not seen, the camera must have been in a pocket or something, but she remember's it well. It was in the hospital, just after the accident.

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us."

Having already know how the rest goes, she skips it further ahead. She skips past some black screen, then some commentary from Mike, then Edward, most likely filling the audience in with their progress. Next it was the field trip, but she remembers all of that vividly so she doesn't let go of the skip button. She wonders if Mike asking her to the prom was genuine or not, either way she dodged a bullet.

More humiliating scenes skip by, ones she doesn't care to re-watch at all. She mostly already knows exactly what had happened. The cafeteria, getting invited to La Push, talking with Edward, inviting him along, him saying no after the location was revealed… and him getting her to admit she was considering superhero stuff.

"What if I'm the bad guy." She remembers perfectly. He had wanted to elude her in the right direction without having to say it.

La Push beach is next and she doesn't let up on the double triangles. She really didn't expect innocent Jacob to get involved in this… guess she was wrong.

He had played his part perfectly, she practically begged him to tell the story, like it was all her idea. She shakes her head at the memories, she really is an easy target. Of course, her first move is to naturally look for even more evidence to support such a ludicrous idea, which is why she wanted to go to Port Angeles.

That was only yesterday, but it now feels like a lifetime ago. The world was less harsh a lifetime ago, now even her saviour is a lying scumbag. If they had anything to do with those men attacking her, she will tell Charlie and there will be hell to pay.

She skips past the sunny day where all of the Cullen's conveniently stayed away and Jess made sure to let it be know that the family were never seen in daylight. That was also when she asked if she could hitch a ride.

There was no footage of her in the dress store or the bookstore, the vision just skips ahead from some bushes. Bella sees herself surrounded by the men, her heart skipping a beat in fright. While it was happening, she hadn't actually realised how many there were or how big and strong they are compared to her. She really is lucky.

"Hurry up Edward, she's surrounded." She recognises the voice as Alice's.

Edwards voice then responds, presumably from a phone on speaker. "God damn it, who the hell is it? Night time is my only break from her and now that is gone, I'm gonna fucking kill 'em."

"It's Smith's gang… assholes." Alice responds.

"I'm here now." Then a beep.

The Volvo screeches around the corner and stops just shy of the group. She remembers him saying "get in," but the audio isn't clear from the footage. Edward then gives the men a look, and possibly says something to them. He then takes off, leaving the scene.

Next, is a blank screen, with just audio. It is them talking in the restaurant. How convenient that Edward can read everyones minds… except hers. Of course he realises he would get caught up in a web of lies if he were to be proven wrong. She could literally face-palm herself for being so damn gullible.

Heat rushes up her face again, so she skips the rest of the black-screen and even their trip home in the car. It is just too much for her to bear.

That was just last night. Had she really spent hours googling vampires? She shakes her head at her own stupidity.

The rest, is all of the events from today. She releases her finger from the triangles and listens to Mike's commentary on her humiliation.

"Well viewers, we are at our climax. Edward gave us the signal, so we are just about to rush up the hill where he's sure it will take place. Hang tight."

The screen flips to the scene where she knows she is going to be entering into shortly. They had made it to where she was heading long before she had. Mike slips into the screen, now donning black attire.

"Okay peeps, they'll come in the shot there and we have a couple camera's going so we don't miss a thing. Enjoy the show."

That was all she needed to see, she skips past the rest of the scene to where she storms off embarrassed and crying. They continue to laugh hysterically long after she leaves and when all settles down, Edward addresses the lens.

"Hey Bella, I know you'll see this, you won't be able to help yourself. I just want to say I'm sorry, you're undoubtedly hurting right now, but I had a point to prove to my friends. I'm sorry you were used and misled in the process, I just hope you will be able to forgive me one day… but I won't hold my breath."

The footage stops, and the play triangle appears centre screen again.

Without further delay, she pulls her luggage from under her bed and throws the tablet in first and foremost, then all of her useless crap and clothes. She writes a quick note to Charlie, apologising profusely mostly and with no real explanation.

After leaving the house, she throws her luggage in the tray, and leaves the horrible town far, far behind.

She has always disliked many things about herself… with thanks to their prank, that list has now grown ten-fold.

**A/N: SO I WAS PONDERING THE STORY LINE LAST WEEK AND I FINALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THINGS A BIT MORE THOROUGHLY. SM CLEARLY TRIES TO CONVEY THAT THE WORLD BELLA LIVES IN IS **_**OUR**_** WORLD AND THE SUPERNATURAL IS SO UN-PLAUSIBLE, IT'S RIDICULOUS. WITH WHAT MEAGRE EVIDENCE BELLA REALLY HAS, HER JUST COMING OUT AND PRESUMING 'RADIOACTIVE SPIDERS' AND 'VAMPIRE' IS JUST… MIND BLOWING TO ME. THAT IS THE REASON FOR THIS STORY, TO SHOWCASE THE RIDICULOUSNESS OF BELLA'S OUTLANDISH PRESUMPTIONS. AND SORRY IF THIS POV OFFENDS, I MEANT NO OFFENCE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI GUYS, SO YOU ASKED AND I DELIVERED… ACTUALLY, I WAS DOING THE SEQUEL ANYWAY LOL. SO, HERE YOU GO.**

**YOU SAID IT!**

Her fingers hammer furiously on the miniature keyboard of her cheap laptop. Bella wishes she could afford an adequate computer that can take the pounding she delivers to the keys, but she simply can't.

The subject of her furious typing is the misadventures of a woman of her own creation; Bobby Stevens. Isabella already knows she lives vicariously through Bobby, but she couldn't care less, the real world scares her. Besides, she needs this story submitted to her professor in two days. Normally, completing her allotted workload is a cinch, but she has had double shifts at her job these past two weeks. Denying the boss anything is as good as a resignation. She was lucky to find her night-shift cleaning job to begin with, she really doesn't want to jeopardise it. Without her income, she will have to drop out of college and likely have to move in with either of her parents. The prospect of living with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville sends shivers down her spine. Not only are they newlyweds and she feels like a third wheel in their presence and the humidity there just about drowns her where she stands. It's still much more preferable then Charlie's though. She had really wanted to fix the broken relationship between her and her father, but after the events that had happened two years ago, she can't bring herself to go anywhere near the armpit of a town. She mourns the loss of her father often and she hopes that one day, she'll have the courage to return.

The clock on her computer screen ticks over to eight-thirty, so she saves her document and powers down the contraption. The fatigue in her fingers and droop in her eyes are evidence enough of her useless state; she really needs some sleep and she has the morning off before having two classes after lunch. Little sleep is still better than none.

Isabella doesn't bother walking the four steps to her bed, she simply places the shut computer on her coffee table and lays on her lounge. Her eyes droop and she falls asleep instantly.

_Thump thump thump!_

Instead of jumping up to answer the door, she squeezes her eyes tightly and begs whoever is rude enough to wake her from her slumber, to just just leave. Her alarm hasn't even gone off yet, there is still more sleep to be had.

_Thump thump thump!_

She grabs a lounge cushion and jams it over her exposed ear, hoping to muffle enough of the noise to fall back to sleep.

_Thump thump thump!_

With an audible sigh, she rises from her lounge and looks through her peep hole. The face she spies through the magnifying glass is instantly recognisable, but not one she cares to see. She turns from the door and lays back on the lounge, cushion firmly placed over her ear.

"I just heard you Bella, I now you're in there."

She was hardly being discreet, so it's no surprise that the person behind the door heard, but she still can't care enough. She pushes the cushion impossibly harder against her ear.

"Please, I just want to talk. I mean no harm."

Truth is, Isabella is well beyond the point of caring about other peoples motivation for their actions, she had learnt the hard way to not bother with people. They are nothing but vile and cruel monsters. She just hopes, that when they are at death's door, they regret every second of their miserable existences. For them to realise that they had literally wasted their lives away, with no one to remember them, the only impact they have on the world and history, is an unknown chunk of engraved marble. A small smile lifts her cheek at the thought.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you, but I just want some time."

_You've wasted enough!_ But she doesn't say it aloud, she doesn't want to waste her oxygen.

_Thump thump thump! _

"Come on Bella, your neighbours are being disturbed unnecessarily."

She couldn't name her neighbours or even recognise their faces, but they are quiet for her and leave her alone. She supposes she at least should return the favour of quietness.

"Fuck!" She berates herself for caring a minute shred about her neighbours.

She closes the distance to the door and greets her visitor face-to-face. She waves her hand for her unwelcome visitor to enter, which he does, and helps himself to a seat on her lounge.

"How did you find me?" She asks, while perusing his strangely, unchanged face.

"I remembered you mentioned Jacksonville and Phoenix… I searched all of Jacksonville first… and, yeah. Here I am."

A sneer rises on her face when she notices Edward donning those ridiculous golden contact lenses again. "You just won't let up will you? Where's the damn camera? I really think you should leave."

"Please, just hear me out." His hands rise, open-palmed, in surrender. "No camera, I promise."

"What is it you want Edward? Don't you think you have tormented me enough?"

"I just wanted a chance to apologise, and explain."

She rubs the tension from her forehead, but the motion does little to dissipate the stress. "Hurry up, I've got somewhere to be."

"Okay. I am so, so sorry Bella. What I did was cruel and uncalled for. I regret what happened every day… just as I have missed you every day."

She remains quiet, he is clearly teasing her more and she doesn't want to look an even bigger fool than she already has.

"I felt a connection with you as I never had before, and it wasn't until I hurt you that I realised. My heart has been shattered since I hurt you and I know I have no right, but I really want… _need,_ you around; in my life."

She doesn't dignify him with and answer, just scowls with all of the ire she feels.

"And… I am putting us both at risk here, and I'm sorry for that, but I want you to know that you were right all along."

She doesn't take the bait by asking about what, but he elaborates after the beat of silence anyway.

"I _am_ a vampire, as are my family. Ostracising ourselves from the crowd draws too much attention to us, so we blend and conform. I am _so_ sorry Bella, I wanted to explain, but you were gone… "

His face morphs with the pain he is trying to convey, but he is the worlds best actor, isn't he?

He disappears from his place on the lounge and reappears in front of her. "I swear to you Bella, I will spend everyday of my existence making up for all of my misdeeds."

Isabella's face remains in a bored state and she remains silent.

Edward disappears again and reappears in different places around the room, tugging at his wayward hair.

Again, she peruses his pockets for suspicious bulges or flashing red lights that could indicate a camera rolling, but sees very little on his disappearing and reappearing form. Logically, his speedy form should be proof enough of his candour, but the idea of more trickery and embarrassment at hand holds her tongue.

"And you were right, I did stop that van. You would have died if I didn't, you must believe me."

Her recollection of the now distant memory seems blurry, all she can remember of the event is what was shown on the footage his friends captured, which was very little at best.

"So let me get this straight," she finally breaks her short silence. "You expect me to believe, that you _are_ a vampire, after publicly humiliating me by that very topic."

"I know it seems bad, but I have tortured myself repeatedly at the heinous way I had treated you. I am a despicable monster, and I know I don't deserve to have you in my life. But after everything that happened, the crushing weight in my chest and the Earth-shattering loss I feel couldn't stay my hand any longer." He drops to his knees and clasps his hands, begging. "_Please_ give me the chance to make it up to you and redeem myself. I beg you… I… I love you Bella. I always have."

Her eyes search his for a lie, but she can not find one. "I don't really care what you want Edward. I _loved_ you. I was willing to give you my life, and you betrayed me in the worse possible way. Not only am I not willing to open my heart again, I'd rather live a miserable, lonely existence than spend it with the likes of you. You don't hurt people you love Edward, there isn't anything else to it."

"I couldn't risk exposure, Bella. I know I hurt you, but making the possibility of the existence of vampires too outlandish for the locals, that the truth could never cross their minds, was a high priority."

"Edward, if the roles had've been reversed, I would have exposed myself over and over for you… you _laughed _in my _face!_ I can never forgive the pain you caused me that day… the humiliation I could've handled… but you ripped my heart out. Now… now, I am incapable of loving."

He continues to beg silently with his eyes and hand, begging for her to change her mind.

"You need to leave, and never come back. You will never be welcome here Edward… my heart is irreparable."

"As you wish Bella, I deserve nothing more."

"I'm Dana Partridge, and it's time for the seven o'clock bulletin. Floods wreak havoc on the west coast while tornado's ravage the heartland, but first up a story that has seemed to have sparked an epidemic of sorts. You see, two days ago, a video clip was uploaded to YouTube by an anonymous person, then shortly after, a wave similar videos started pouring in. Let's take a look now.

The screen flickers, then a view of a cramped apartment shows up on screen. The footage is clearly from a surveillance camera, and shows two people having a discussion. The man is seated on the lounge whilst the woman stands near the front door.

"I am a vampire, as are my family. Ostracising ourselves from the crowd draws too much attention to us, so we blend and conform. I am _so_ sorry Bella, I wanted to explain, but you were gone… " The man on screen says, very audibly.

Then, the impossible, the seated man disappears, then reappears in front of her, pleading. Then, the impossible continues for a while longer, before the woman asks him to leave.

"The man on screen has been identified, but police and agencies won't release his name until further investigations have been carried out. This first clip seems to have sparked a frenzy amongst populations now and there is a world-wide manhunt for these creatures. More footage of such instances continue to come forth, here are some more now.

A montage of fast-moving beings and red-eyed monsters flick fast and long on the screen furthering evidence of other-worldly beings. While some are obviously hoax's, more are far too convincing to be doctored.

"Police and the Bureau have not released any statements at this time, but you can find the news first here, on channel two, as it breaks. Coming up after these messages, the floods and what you can do to help. We'll be right back."

Isabella slouches back in her lumpy couch, a self-satisfied smile lifting her cheeks. A fitting revenge.

**A/N: OKAY, SO I KNOW I BAGGED THE SHIT OUT OF BELLA FOR JUMPING TO SUCH RIDICULOUS CONCLUSIONS, BUT SHE WAS RIGHT ANYWAY, NO MATTER HOW LITTLE EVIDENCE THERE WAS TO SUPPORT IT. I KNOW THIS BELLA IS MORE OOC THAN THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY, AND I RECKON REAL BELLA WOULD'VE TAKEN HIM BACK AND CLAIMED THE WHOLE ORDEAL WAS HER FAULT ANYWAY, BUT THAT BELLA PISSES ME OFF, SO I MADE MY OWN BELLA:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WELL, THIS ONE **_**WASN'T**_** PLANNED BUT EVERYONE IS RIGHT, THERE ARE TOO MANY UNANSWERED Q'S. I LIKED ALL OF THE POSSIBLE IDEAS FROM THE REVIEWS, BUT SADLY, I CAN ONLY INCORPORATE A FEW OF THEM. **

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY; SCHOOL HOLIDAY'S CONSUMED MY TIME AS DID A CRUISE, SO THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS HAVE BEEN HECTIC.**

**ANYWAY, WITHOUT FURTHER BANTER, I GIVE YOU… THE FINALE**

**EVERYONE'S SAYING IT!**

The hessian bag is ripped from Isabella's head roughly, jerking her neck to an awkward angle. The sudden brightness attacks her eyes, but it doesn't take too long for them to adjust. Her heart skips a beat when her new reality slams into her like a wrecking ball; she is surrounded by a minimum of forty vampires, red eyes shining like evil rubies.

They stare at her hungrily and aggressively, making her squirm in her kneeling position.

Directly in front of her, a good twenty feet away are three empty thrones, the middle the most peculiar. There is two kneeling people either side, both with hessian bags firmly in place over their heads. All Bella can identify about them is that one is a female, the other male. Their purpose however, a mystery.

A door slams to her right, so she diverts her attention to the newcomers entering the large throne room. They are three men, all with a holier-than-thou gait and pompous looks on their faces. The thrones, she decides, belong to them.

The centre man is first to speak, shortly after seating himself. "Alice, Edward." The two kneeling figures on either side of his throne lift their hands and place them on his arm rests, which he then takes firmly in his. Bella must say, she hasn't really thought much on the fate of Edward, but this must be his punishment for exposing himself to a human. Alice's crime is a mystery to her though, and what of the rest of the Cullen's? Had they all been punished for Edward's actions? She shakes the thought from her mind; she shouldn't care, she believes they deserve whatever they get.

The throned man in the middle sighs audibly and slouches back in his throne. His eyes dart around the room, taking a full inventory perhaps. His eyes finally settle after what feels like a lifetime to Isabella, but in reality only mere moments. His red eyes penetrate into hers, invasively and uncomfortably, but she does not shift her gaze either. She doubts very little that she will leave here alive, so she will not go down like a wimp. That girl is dead and buried… she died in Forks four years ago.

"Interesting… " He states to no one in particular. He places the hands of Alice and Edward back on his arm rests and rises. Stepping from the dais, he approaches Isabella, a strange gleam in his eye. "May I?" He asks, his hand stretched out in offer to Bella.

"You may not," she replies in a strong and steady tone.

He offers a placating smile, much like one would to placate an upset child. In a motion far too quick for Bella to see, he snatches up her hand from her side and holds it firmly between his. A poker face remains steadfast on his face as his eyes glaze over, seeing something no one else can.

"Very interesting… " he trails off, and let's go of Isabella's hand, then returns to his throne, taking the limp hands in his again once he's seated.

"You vex me Aro, get to the point." The throned, blonde man on the right hisses.

"Patience my dear Caius, I deliberating." Isabella catches the scowl from the blonde man in her peripheral, but her gaze remains steadfast on the jolly vampire. "You see dear Bella, we have rules, and rules are meant to be followed. We have lived in secret for we have no desire for anarchy. We just want to be left alone to live peacefully… and now we are being actively hunted. We have suffered severe casualties, as have werewolves and shape-shifters. I'm sure you're aware of the excessive human lives that have been lost unnecessarily… there is just… too much loss. Our world crumbles around us Bella… and for what? Revenge from a woman scorned? I hope you realise full accountability rests on your shoulders."

Her tongue refuses to still itself against his tirade. "I'd say full accountability is on Edward, it was his duty to keep his secret, not mine."

"Be that as it may, you had a duty of care to prevent chaos. You are not so silly Bella, to not realise your actions had consequences."

The truth is, Bella cared very little of consequences at the time. Lives may have been lost, but at least she enlightened her kind to the horrors that lurk upon them; her people had a right to know. She shrugs her shoulder noncommittally.

The man on the left leans across his throne and offers his hand to the spokesman, Aro. The simple move seems to cause a stir though, for Aro cackles loudly while the kneeling figure of Edward moves to stand before he gets dropped by an invisible force that leaves him squirming on the floor, muffled screams coming from beneath his head-sack.

Isabella's mask of indifference slips as her brow furrows without the thought process. In her defence, she is confused by pretty much everything that is going on.

"Enough Edward." Aro chastises degradingly. The vampire picks himself up off the ground and places himself back at Aro's side. "Now Bella. I hope you understand, that you won't be leaving here. My colleague here," he waves to Caius beside him. "Is in a mind to execute you; retribution for the lives that have been lost in consequence to your thoughtless actions. Whereas I am in a mind to keep you around. I feel as though you will be a most valuable and essential element in resolving the war in the most peaceful of ways possible."

Just because Bella recognises that she is likely to be killed, doesn't mean she is at peace with the idea. She still has much to do with her life, and the prospect of keeping it makes her more than willing to comply. "I will help." She blurts out far too loudly.

"I'm afraid… that will come at a price. You see, it is very hard for us, if you choose to remain here with us; some of us don't have the control other's do. You will have to _change_ if you choose to help us restore order."

Her heart sinks into her chest, she doesn't know if she wants that. Could she become a monster in order to save her own skin? The very monster she has grown to despise.

"Tell you what, why don't you take a couple of days to think on it? But I'll have to appoint you an escort for your safety. Someone familiar perhaps… how about, _Carlisle_?" A smirk filled with unknown innuendo morphs his papery face.

She only vaguely remembers Carlisle after the accident four years ago, the only thing her brain can conjure of him, is that he is very handsome and for some strange reason, a qualified human doctor. Perhaps it's to access blood much more easily.

Footsteps approach her from behind, so she turns to greet the father of the boy who had hurt her so much. The first thing she notices, is his honey-coloured eyes. Her brain tries to conjure an explanation for the different eye colours, she supposes she will just have to ask Carlisle why they differ from all of the others, but are the same as Edward's.

"Bella," Aro starts again. "I can see from Edward's memories that you have already had the pleasure of meeting Carlisle. Carlisle is sadly a victim of the war, having lost his wife Esme in the first bouts of hunts. Carlisle, I'm sure you remember Bella." Aro watches on expectantly with a cheshire grin lifting his cheeks. Edward squirms uncomfortably while the vampire on the left throne watches on serenely and self-satisfied.

"It's great to see you again Bella," Carlisle greets and offers his hand.

"Likewise," she responds robotically and takes his proffered hand.

Lighting shoots up their arms and settles in the cockles of their hearts, igniting a storm of fireworks within. Bella and Carlisle gasp audibly while the room watches on knowingly and Edward still shifts his kneeling weight uncomfortably. Yet another revelation to confuse our protagonist, but we all know what's going on… don't we?

"What was that?" Bella inquires, her mind reeling.

"Perhaps we will be granted our leave and we can discuss things in a little more privacy."

"By all means my friend, take your leave now, but I want the two of you to report back to me in two days. There are human amenities and food in the north wing."

"Thank you Aro."

Carlisle and Bella take their leave, exiting the room full of vampires, all but two filled with mirth.

Carlisle walks alongside Bella, both yet to speak. Carlisle's vampiric brain has already processed everything and has already come up with endless scenarios and solutions to all of the problems that surround them, while Bella's human brain is just a lump of confused grey-matter.

They walk along a path in a garden; the scenic route to the north wing. Carlisle prefers the outdoors, and the sun beating down on his cold flesh helps him feel a bit more human, now even more so with an inner warmth to match that of the sun.

Carlisle acknowledged footsteps behind them sometime ago, but they have just come audible to Bella's feeble ears. She gasps in surprise and swivels to see their stalker, it's not a who she finds though, it's a what. A large, oversized, rust-coloured wolf watches on curiously.

"He's a shapeshifter. He is here for refuge, despite Caius's many protests, so he keeps watch around the grounds. Raises the alarm if there is any trouble." Carlisle explains.

"How many are there?" Bella asks, somewhat in awe.

"Five, they too lost great numbers in the initial hunts. We seriously underestimated the strength of humans, which is why all of our losses were many."

"I'm sorry about your wife… " she offers lamely. While she refuses to claim responsibility for the whole sordid ordeal, that doesn't mean she has no sympathy.

"Truth is, I think it is what she wanted. You see, when I turned her, she had just thrown herself off a cliff… and I took that from her. She had mourned her losses for close to eight decades, and I wasn't enough to hold her to this world. I loved her and she loved me… but we weren't soul mates. She could've gotten away from the hoard, but I wasn't enough to tie her to this world, she wanted to succumb to her despair."

"That is, so sad… I… I'm speechless." Bella's reply again, falling short.

"In here," Carlisle directs her through more solid double-doors.

She smiles small, and passes through the threshold ahead of the gentleman.

_Two days later… because this is supposed to be a short story, but I'm sure you all can imagine what has happened._ :D

The duo enter in the throne room, nary a cricket to be heard; the wolves smooshed them to smears of pus for irritating their sensitive ears weeks ago.

"So my dynamic duo… have you pair brainstormed any ideas for us?" Aro all but purrs to our protagonist and her new beau whilst stroking the hessian of Edwards head covering with affection.

They halt perfectly symmetrical to the three thrones at the base of the dais; perpendicular to Edward and Alice, and it is Carlisle that replies. "We have thought of many scenarios, but they all result in casualties, so we both decided that there is only one option; a scare campaign. Display our power in the most horrific way possible, maybe throw some newborns in there for effect. Then we just ask them to continue on as they were and we ask that we be left alone.

"That's it?" Caius sneers. "We thought of that already, but Aro was hoping for something more… exciting."

"I'm afraid the only _excitement_ to be had is from war," Carlisle replies.

"Yes, yes. But the idea of farming humans after we win the war does sound enticing." Aro retorts.

"What makes you think you would win?" Bella asks, speaking for the first time.

"Because my dear Bella, I have the two people I need to succeed. My dear Alice here, I'm sure you're aware of her gifts?" Bella nods. "And secondly, her ex-husband, Jasper."

She doesn't need for Aro to elaborate on his particular set of skill either, Carlisle filled her in on as much as she was able to absorb. "That is barbaric though, surely you aren't really considering it?"

"How is it any different from humans farming cows, chickens or sheep? You're all animals Bella. Equal rights and all that." Aro replies cooly.

Having no comeback, she remains silent.

"For all in agreement say I." Marcus announces before Aro can begin more ranting.

A chorus of I's echoes through the room, including Carlisle's beside her.

"Alright, a scare campaign it is, if it is unsuccessful all those in favour of farming, say I." Marcus moving on with proceedings much quicker than Aro is capable of.

Another sea of I's reverberate, Carlisle's withheld.

"Great," Marcus taking the reign's again. "Jane, no one does scary like you, you're in charge."

"Thanks Marky." Her saccharine smile and bubblegum demeanour unnerving most of the room.

**A/N: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED AND I KNOW IT MIGHT BE ANTI-CLIMATIC, BUT CEMENTING THEIR FUTURE DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT, SO I LEFT THE ENDING OPEN TO TWO POSSIBLE OUTCOMES, BUT IT IS MOSTLY PAINTED FOR YOU. NOW, I KNOW THERE ARE INCONSTANCIES WITH THE STORY, BUT THEY DON'T BUG ME SO MUCH THAT I WILL RECTIFY THEM. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ, AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ACTUALLY ENJOYED. UNTIL NEXT STORY… ADIEU**


End file.
